


A mother's fury

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 3, Don't Like Don't Read, Donna is a good mother, Episode: s03e05 The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak, Not Felicity friendly, Not for Felicity fans, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Donna has had enough of Felicity's disrespectful behavior in 3x5. Not for Felicity fans.
Relationships: Donna Smoak & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A mother's fury

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> As the summary said, this is not for Felicity Smoak fans and I will be calling out one of the worst things she has done over the course of the show. Hope all enjoy.

Palmer Technologies

"No, this is more than about just work!" Felicity yelled at her mother Donna. "But you only care about my love life, or how much cleavage I don't show."

"That is not true", Donna started, appalled.

"That is completely true!" Felicity snapped, interrupting her. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm eternally single. I'm sorry that I've an actual job. And I'm sorry that I don't dress up like a porn star, which I realize is a compliment to you, and I'm so sorry that I am such a disappointment to you."

_SMACK!_

Felicity couldn't believe what had just happened as she held her stinging cheek, looking at her mother in horror with tears in her eyes. No longer was Donna the ditzy, horny woman who made comments on men she wanted her daughter to date.

She was furious, and with good reason.

"No, I am sorry", Donna said, her eyes filled with anger and sadness, her voice leveled. "That you didn't get this slap years earlier. At least that way, you wouldn't be talking to me this way."

"But mom-"

Donna held up her hand, signaling she wasn't done, as Felicity shut up while she continued. "I have had enough of your mouth. Now you may not like how I dress or act, but I am your mother, and you will respect me! Which means if you can't say anything nice, keep your mouth shut!"

"Mo-"

"I raised you to the best of my ability but clearly, that was not enough considering how you treat me. I am done with it now!" Donna snarled. "I did everything I could for you, and you are paying me back with rude comments. Well, it stops now!"

She had sacrificed her own self-worth to build that up of her daughter for so long, since she had such a fragile ego. Well, no longer.

"Mom, the way you act gives people bad imp-"

"No, how you behave towards me gives people bad impressions. The ones who don't know us, you shouldn't care what they think, and the ones who do, I doubt they actually care", Donna said. "This behavior stops now. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes", it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"AM I CLEAR?" Donna asked more forcefully.

"Yes!" Felicity said this time, louder as Donna nodded.

"Now think about what I said before you see me again", Donna said, turning around and walking off, wishing she had done this years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Got some inspiration from LycoX's 'Donna's Stand' so thank you to him.
> 
> Anyway, I don't even like Donna that much. I find her overbearing and annoying, but it was mentioned she worked 60 hours per week to make ends meet and raise her daughter.
> 
> Felicity ended up at MIT, so clearly, Donna worked really hard there. Any mother who does that deserves all the respect in the world, and nothing like Felicity's snippy comments.
> 
> Based on what someone else here I knew said, Donna's braindead antics might actually be a 'smoakscreen' for the pain Felicity caused with her disrespect or she was sacrificing her own self-worth to build up her daughter's.
> 
> If Donna was like Dinah Lance, who constantly abandoned her family when things got tough and couldn't even stay when her daughter returned from the dead, then Felicity's behavior towards her would be very justified, but as things stand, nope, not at all.
> 
> And honestly, looking back, I like Donna more than I used to back in the day, and even the Donna/Quentin thing, which has to be much healthier than Olicity. Maybe instead of forgetting Felicity's dad is a cyberterrorist, they could have had Donna and Quentin end up together again. Quentin deserves happiness and Donna deserves to be with someone who can respect her.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
